The New Threat
by SUN of TITANS
Summary: Max and the gang are back and this time Max's mom, Ella, and Jeb are abducted when a new type of bad guy comes to visit. Max must find them before it's to late! R&R my second story, no flames plz. Chap 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I didnt think of Max Ride for I am not anywhere near as cool as James Patterson is. All characters were created by him except the new baddy's. Hope you like this and please Review! :)_**

**_I absolutely love Maximum Ride so I thought I'd write a short little story involving the characters we all love. Hope you enjoy this as much as I did writing it._**

Well Hello again. My name's Maximum Ride and as you all know by now I'm one of a group of six bird kids who like kicking butt and taking names. If you have no clue what I'm talking about right now please do me a favor and read the other books all ready, sheesh!

"Mmmmm, are those cookies I smell?" Gazzy asked , jumping up and down trying to get a better look.

Ok, first things first. Lemme get you guys all caught up on things. It's been about two years since our last little adventure, saving my Mom from under the deep deep ocean where she was being held prisoner, and not a lot has changed. Fang and I are still together, with the occasional fight here and there, but we always kiss and make up. And I literally mean the "kiss" part. Ha ha. Iggy and Gazzy are still causing mischief and blowing up the occasional unlucky squirrel. Angel has discovered a dozen more abilities that she can do, adding onto the list of being able to breathe under water and turning into a bird. She can now turn different colors and can also burp the ABC's. Not sure how effective those abilities are in a combat situation but hey, they're fun at parties. Ella, my Mom, and Jeb got some money together, with some help from a bunch of Fang's bloggers, and bought a hundred acres of land and built a house on it. The Flock and I can fly around as much as we want and nobody can see us, even though most everybody knows we exist. But it's still a place where we can call home. Anyway lets get back to the real story.

"Hold on buddy," I scolded. "Can't you wait five minutes, they're almost done."

"But I'm hungry now Max!"

"We just had pizza like an hour ago."

Remember, us Bird kids have really big appetites but Gazzy is definitely the pig of the group.

"But Maaaaaaaax."

"Stop whining Gazzy. Nudge, can you keep the Gasman company until the cookies are done?"

"But Maaaaaaaax."

"Oh boy, not you too!" I laughed.

"What Not To Where is on though."

"Sometimes I don't like being the leader of this group," I thought to myself.

"Oh, you and everybody else knows you're the best leader for us Max."

"Thanks Angel."

It's still kind of weird having a voice in my head other than the Voice. Speaking of the Voice, I haven't heard from him, or It, or whatever, in awhile. Hopefully I've accomplished my destiny and It'll leave me the hell alone. It only brings trouble with it. It was kinda nice to talk to when I was lonely. O well.

"Cookies are done," I yelled to the Flock.

Gazzy was the first to the table since he had been hovering about the kitchen waiting for the cookies to be done. Iggy, Fang, Nudge, and Angel all stumbled in from the living room. It felt pretty good to cook something for the Flock and for them to actually like it. I don't know if you guys remember, but I wasn't exactly the best cook on the planet not to long ago. I was the take out queen.

My Mom walked in the kitchen and sampled my work. "Looks like somebody learned from the best."

We all laughed, except Fang. I've maybe seen him laugh once in my life, maybe when I fell flat on my face trying to play soccer with the gang. Real nice boyfriend isn't he?

"Thanks mom," I told her.

"You guys better have saved me some cookies or there's going to be trouble!"

"Don't worry total, we saved you this extra special doggy treat cookie for you." I smiled.

I have to make him special cookies since, well you know, he's kind of a dog. I watched on T.V. that chocolate is bad for dog's. Don't know how true it is but it's better to be safe than sorry.

"Eeeeew, Gazzy!" Nudge yelled. "Could you please do that outside, or at least warn us?!"

"Hey, I can't control my bowels," the Gasman smirked.

"God, you're such a pig, I'll be in the living room if anybody needs me," she said as she walked away in a fury.

"You really should try to control yourself Gazzy," I laughed.

The whole kitchen was filled with laughter once more. We were one big, genetically altered family. Nothing could ruin this night.

Our happiness was ended when there was a blood curdling scream from the living room. The fun was over, I was in Battle Mode.

"Nudge!" I yelled.

I ran past the others towards the living room and was first there. I was always the fastest.

"Nudge, what's wrong?" I asked the shaking body laying on the sofa.

"Monster!" she said, her voice muffled by the pillow surrounding her face.

I let out a big sigh of relief and calmed down out of Battle Mode.

"Nudge, there's no such thing as monsters," Mom told Nudge.

"But I saw one, in that window," Nudge pointed towards a window next to the T.V.

"Alright, I'll go see for myself." I walked over to the window and peered into the dark outside. I saw nothing but blackness.

I turned to talk to Nudge. "See Nudge, there's nothing outsi-"

Just as I was almost done speaking the window behind me exploded into a million tiny shards of glass and a new threat jumped inside our once peaceful home.

Fang was first to speak up.

"What the Hell is that thing, a new baddy for us to play with?"

The thing that jumped in from outside was a really milky white color, but it was see through and you could see its organs and stuff, bleck! Whatever it was it was really freaky looking. You think the boogieman is scary, you should see this guy. Hey, that's what I should call these new bad guys, Boogiemen! I am such a genius.

"Nudge, take Mom, Ella, and Jeb upstairs and guard them!" I yelled.

Nudge didn't even respond, she quickly obeyed me and took the three upstairs to be safe.

I ran forward towards the new baddy and tried to punch it but it was one step ahead of me and tripped me, making me fall out the broken window. It must of looked really funny from the flock's view. I can just imagine Fang giving a little smirk.

"Max!" Fang yelled.

He too charged after the Boogieman, but he was a little bit more lucky than I was. He got it right in the head with one of his deadly punches. The baddy fell over, but quickly got right back up on it's feet.

While Fang and the Flock were busy inside with their new friend I was alone, outside in the dark, surrounded by maybe twenty Boogiemen.

"Hey guys! A little help would be appreciated thank you very much!" I yelled up to the Flock.

I heard Fang tell Iggy, Gazzy, and Angel that he could handle this one and to go help me. What a show off.

The three of them jumped out the window, right into the middle of the circle of Boogiemen.

"You ready guys?" Angel telepathically asked us.

"O yea!" we all shouted.

We charged different Boogiemen and started beating the crap out of em.

I grabbed one of the creeps by the shoulders and through him into the air. I flew up and caught him, only to through him even harder back down to earth. The Boogieman made a big "Splat" but got right back up and started fighting.

Back inside, Fang was still fighting the lone Boogieman. He had probably knocked him down a dozen times already, but the dang thing wouldn't die. Fang dodged a punch thrown by the Boogieman and came back with a quick and painful punch right to what I believe to be the heart. He punched so hard that he broke through his slimy see through skin and hit the heart. The inside of the creep turned red with blood and it fell to the floor twitching.

"Hey guys," Fang yelled out to us. " Found out how to kill them, hit em in the heart!"

He grabbed a couple of the fire place tools from next to the fire place and flew jumped out the non broken window.

"Always have to make an entrance don't ya?" I laughed, still hovering above the battlefield.

"Ha Ha, very funny, why don't you stop talking and kill these guys."

"I agree," yelled Gazzy, who was getting pumbled by two Boogiemen.

Fang threw a tool up to me and I caught it and swooped down towards the Boogiemen attacking the Gasman. A quick stab through the heart and both baddy's were down.

"Phew, thanks Max."

"No prob buddy!"

Fang threw another tool to Gazzy and now he was ready for some pay back. He took a small device out of his pocket and also a roll of duct tape, I wonder what else he has stowed away in those pockets. He took the device and taped it to the end of the tool.

"O baby, I've been waiting for weeks to use this puppy. Hey Iggy! I'm gonna use it!" Gazzy yelled excitedly.

"Sweet!" Iggy returned his enthusiasm. Wish I could see this!"

Knowing that when Gazzy has a toy in his hand it normally means there's going to be a big boom, I yelled, "Everybody get back to the house!"

Gazzy threw the tool like a spear and hit a Boogieman right in the chest. I looked over to the Gasman and saw he was counting down under his breathe.

"3...2...1..."

The Boogieman was engulfed in flames and disappeared behind a really bright light, so bright I had to look away. When I looked back out through the window the Boogiemen were gone. A nice crater was all that was left.

"Nice Gazzy!" Angel chimed. "We needed a swimming pool anyway!"

Fang wiped some blood from his forehead and walked over to me.

"You…Alright?" he asked, trying his hardest to be sincere. Hey, at least he's trying.

"Yea, but I think I could use a cookie, I'm starving now."

We all chuckled a little bit.

"Ok Nudge, It's safe now," Angel called upstairs. There was only silence.

"Nudge!" I yelled.

I gave a worried glance over to Fang and ran upstairs, Flock on my heels.

Nudge was lying on the floor, blood rolling down her face.

"O my god are you ok? Please be ok" I started freaking out.

She started to open her eyes.

"They took em. The new guys took Ella, your mom, and Jeb! I'm so sorry Max. I failed."

"It's ok sweety," I sobbed trying to be comforting.

Tears started streaming down my face and Fang came over to comfort me, followed by the rest of the crew. My mom was missing again, this time along with Jeb and Ella. Why does this keep happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I didnt think of Max Ride for I am not anywhere near as cool as James Patterson is. All characters were created by him except the new baddy's. Hope you like this and please Review! :)_**

**Well here's chapter 2 everybody! It's a little short but I have a lil writers block but I'll have something soon so don't worry. I hope you all are liking this so far cause I sure am! Please Review and stuff. Well…here you go.**

"So when are we going to go after them?" Nudge asked.

"How are we supposed to find them when we don't even know where the Boogiemen took them?"

Sometimes Iggy's logic can be really annoying.

"Don't worry. We'll find out where they were takin and get them back."

I don't know if I even believed what I was saying but I had to tell them something. I am the leader you know. What kind of leader doesn't tell their group that everything's going to be alright.

"Hey Max?"

"Yea Nudge?"

"I just…wanted to say I'm so sorry for letting those guys take them from us. It's all my fault that this happened and that our family is broken up all over again."

Her eyes started to water and I let her cry on my shoulder. I was still the mother that she never had and she turned to me for comfort when she needed it. Growing up having to take care of all these mutant bird kids has definitely ruined any chance of me wanting kids. Ha ha!

"Look Nudge, it's not your fault. The Boogiemen were strong and you were all by yourself up there. I wouldn't have done any better protecting them myself. Ok?"

She looked up from my now soaked shoulder and gave a tiny smile. "Ok Max. You always can cheer me up."

Nudge have me a little hug and then left the room to go take a nice hot shower. I walked over to one of the broken windows from last night and looked outside. The giant crater left by Gazzy's explosion was still smoking and pieces of Boogiemen littered the ground. The sun was just rising over the mountains in the distance and I could hear birds chirping.

"Mom…Ella…Jeb…where are you?"

I turned away form the window and ran into Fang. I looked at him with sad eyes and he stared right back at me with a comforting stare. I hugged him so tight I'm sure if I held any tighter I'd crush some bones. Even though he was a pain in the you know what, I loved him and he made me happy whenever I was in his strong arms. Wow, Max using the L word. Wow, haha.

"How you doing Max?"

"Better, now. Thanks."

I cracked a fake smile and kissed him softly. I wasn't really in the mood for any lovey dovey stuff. Not like I was that night in Honolulu. Part of my family was missing and I couldn't do anything about it. I felt absolutely useless and i wanted my family back.

I heard Fang saying something but he seemed a million miles away. His voice was quiet and I could barely hear him. "Max? What's wrong?"

My head started pounding and I felt a sharp pain behind my forehead.

"God no! Not the brain attacks again!" I thought, trying to fight the pain.

_"Don't fight it,"_ the Voice spoke.

"O yea, like I'm gona listen to it now," I thought back.

My legs felt weak and I would've fallen over if it weren't for Fang holding me up.

I started screaming and twitching about so much Fang had to hold me tighter so I wouldn't fall to the floor. Everybody gathered around me and watched as I had another attack. The room around me started blurring and i couldn't make out anybodies faces anymore. Everything went dark.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugh, my head," I said, still a little out of it. "Fang? That you?"

"Yea its me, are you alright now? I thought you were through with those attacks for good."

"You and me both dude," I smiled.

I really like how he actually cares about somebody other than himself. Looks like I'm changing him. Muahahaha!

"So? What happened in that noggin of yours this time?" Angel spoke cheerfully.

"I know how to find out where they took them." I remembered flashes of images that had appeared in my head. Files, pictures, and maps, you know, the usual crap. At least these attacks are sometimes useful, even though they hurt like hell. Just imagine two sumo wrestlers charging at eachother at full speed and you put your head in right between them as the collide. Yea, sounds more painful now don't it? I thought so.

"Before I tell I need and Aspirin first."

Fang told Iggy to get me some pills, forgetting that the kid was blind. Iggy just stared and pointed to his eyes.

"Um...I am blind you know."

Fang rolled his eyes at Iggy. "Oh, and for your information I just rolled my eyes at you." Both smiled.

Angel ran into the kitchen and brought out a bottle of Aspirin and a glass of water. I took some and told the gang what I had seen in my head this time.

"I saw files and stuff about the new baddies and their creators. I don't know where they were made but I know somebody who may know. And I know right where to find him."

"Then what are we waiting for?" yelled Nudge gleefully.

"Let's Fly!" I ordered. "Next stop New York City!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: I didnt think of Max Ride for I am not anywhere near as cool as James Patterson is. All characters were created by him except the new baddy's. Hope you like this and please Review! :)_**

**_Sorry for the wait but I had bad writers block but I'm back. Well, without further ado, Chapter 3._**

I don't know what it is about flying that I enjoy so much, but I am so happy when I'm flying. Except when I'm being chased by a couple dozen Boogiemen with jet-packs. At least this time those freaks didn't try to weld wings onto them, the Flock and I called dibs on the whole wing thing already.

We had just flew over the Mississippi River when a swarm of Boogiemen popped up, out of thin air. They were about a mile behind us when I heard those creeps flyin towards us, attempting to make a sneak attack from the rear. Yup that's a good idea. Try and sneak up on a bunch of genetically altered kids, and one dog, with super human hearing. When will these guys learn anyway.

"Looks like we got company guys," I yelled to the rest of the group. "Lets see how they fight on our turf!"

I turned around quickly and set a collision course with the front most bad guy. I sped up to my maximum speed, which is like 200 mph FYI, and prepared to give that baddy a nice high speed punch to the chest.

"Aim for the heart," I kept telling myself.

I underestimated how fragile these guys were and I plowed right through the first Boogieman, covering myself in gross milky white crap. It's heart was still beating, attempting to pump blood that wasn't there anymore.

"Gross!" I yelled.

If you've never held a beating heart in the palm of your hand I don't recommend it.

"Wicked, Max!" I heard Gazzy say as he plowed right into a Boogieman head-on.

"What? Gazzy don't leave me hangin dude, what'd she do?" Iggy asked, trying his hardest to fight of the invasion blind as a...well...Iggy.

"Max just totally ripped that baddy's heart right out of his chest and there was like guts n shit everywhere!"

"Sweet!" Iggy yelled with satisfaction in his voice.

"Hey, we might be in heated combat but that doesn't mean you can swear Gazzy!" I yelled, my inner-mother taking over for a bit.

I flew over to a Boogieman giving Fang a hard time and pulled a tube from his jet-pack. The creeper tried his best to fly without it but... no wings equals SPLAT!!! Ha ha.

"Thanks Max," Fang said. i knew he hated it when I helped him out, but I'm sure inside he's okay with having a girl save is rear end.

"Hey Max, how you at base-ball?" Gazzy asked as he reached into his back pack. He pulled out another one of his contraptions and yelled, "Here it comes Max!"

"I don't know, let's find out," I yelled back to him. As I did this he threw the bomb straight at me. Luckily a Boogieman was kind enough to lend me his right arm to use as a bat.

With a crack of thunder the bomb flew straight towards a mass of Boogiemen. The explosion that in-sued obliterated everything within a 100 foot radius.

"What the hell did you put in that thing?" Nudge asked. "I think i got a tan from that one Gazzy."

"Maybe I got my hands on a small nuclear device," Gazzy smirked.

"What'd I tell you about making nukes Gazzy?" I smirked back, only to have that smirk wiped from my face by a hard kick to the face.

"O no you didn't!" I flew high above this one's head and pulled my wings in. That Baddy got a nice drop kick to the top of the head and his eyes shot right out of his skull.

"Take that!!"

I watched it's lifeless corpse plummet towards earth. Funny how a bleeding bad guy, falling to it's doom can seem so beautiful.

Nudge flew behind me and patted my back, "We got these jerks Max!"

"Ahhh! Help me Max!"

"Angel!" I turned towards her screams for help.

Angel was being held by a boogieman and getting punched by another.

"O no you don't!" I charged at the two baddy's and close lined them simultaneously, knocking their blocks clean off.

Angel had passed out from being beatin so badly and was now plummeting towards the earth. I pulled in my wings and zoomed down towards Angel. I could see the ground approaching faster and faster, like a speeding train bent on running me down. I reached my hand out and grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close to my chest.

I unfolded my wings and tried to slow our fall as much as I could. We were going much to fast for me to get airborne again, but I had to try. The immense stress on my wings was killing me.

"Here it comes," I thought. I'm gonna die right here and I'm never going to see my family again.

The ground was approaching ever closer to us. At the last second I folded my wings back in and positioned my back towards the ground and Angel on top of me. We hit a tree branch and snapped it right off and continued down, hitting more branches on the way, then we hit the ground.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I tried to move but couldn't muster the strength, but I managed to turn my head over to see Angel. She was a little scratched up but I could tell she was still breathing.

I turned my head back and looked up into the sky. Through the trees I could see the rest of the flock still fighting. I wasn't worried, I know that they can beat those guys.

It must have been the adrenaline coursing through my veins that numbed the pain because I didn't feel anything while I laid there on the hard ground. I knew I was hurt bad but I just couldn't feel it, and I was to afraid to look how bad I was. But finally I lifted my head up just enough to check out the damage. My left arm had a massive gash in it. I could see the muscle and bone inside of it.

"Gazzy's gonna think this is so cool when he sees this," I thought.

To my surprise that was about the only thing I could tell was wrong. I'm sure I had some internal bleeding and stuff, but hey, what I can't see doesn't bother me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't know if I passed out or just fell asleep, but I was awoken by Total licking my face with his wet tongue.

"Ok ok, I'm up already," I sighed.

I looked up and Fang was standing over me. It was night and I could hear a fire crackling.

"Angel…?" I asked Fang.

"She's up and about, thanks to you Max."

"How bad am I?" I asked trying to sit up.

Iggy walked over from the fire, only tripping on a few roots, and sat next to me. He placed his hands on my arm and closed his eyes. Not like it made a difference.

"What are you doing Iggy?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face.

"It looks like whatever cut this gash missed all the major blood vessels and your bone isn't even fractured," Iggy moved his hands to my chest.

"I swear Iggy, if your just trying to feel me up…"

"I am only seeing how your organs and stuff are doing," he said with a smirk.

I could hear Gazzy whispering to Fang, "Watch it buddy, Iggy's trying to take your gal."

I couldn't see Fang's face but I'm sure he didn't look to happy. He gets really jealous really easily. Ha ha.

Iggy started talking again as he lifted his hands off of me, "Your insides are all good."

"So how long have you had this skill for Iggy?" Angel asked quietly.

"A couple months or so."

"Anybody here able to heal wounds, like, oh I don't know, a huge gash maybe?" I laughed.

I stood up and brushed off my pants with my good arm.

"Hey Fang, can I borrow your shirt please? I need something to protect the cut," I pleaded with my big puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright," he sighed, taking his shirt off.

Everyone whistled as he did and I actually think he blushed a little bit. He threw his shirt to me and Doctor Iggy helped tie it tight around my arm.

"Alright, everybody ready to fly?" I asked the Flock.

"I got to go to the bathroom," Angel told me telepathically.

I smiled and told her to go in the woods.

"Are you sure your alright Max?" Nudge asked me, concerned.

"Of course! When have I let a tiny thing like this get in the way of my mission?" I told her as I put my hand on her shoulder.

Angel returned from the woods with a smile on her face.

"Alright guys, lets get a move on."

Flying again felt so good. The wind through my hair, the smell of fresh air all around us. And if those things didn't make me happy I'm sure Fang without a shirt on would make me happy. Ha ha!

"Wait up guys!" Total spat. "Tiny wings here."

I sighed , "Fang you mind carrying him, he's just going to slow us down."

"Hey, I take offense to that!" Total barked, literally.

"Yea, no problem." Fang answered. He flew back and grabbed Total and flew back up front.

Who knew it would take a near death experience to notice how much I loved the flock and how much we need each other.


End file.
